OUTTAKES AMOR DE VERANO
by kikicullenswan
Summary: Porque todos queremos saber más sobre esta historia. No habían intercambiado teléfonos ni direcciones de mail, así que ambos sabían que ésa sería la última vez que se verían, pero ninguno pudo dejar de reconocer, que esos seis días en las Baleares, les habían cambiado la vida. Aunque en ese momento no pudieran imaginar la magnitud de ese cambio.
1. ESTO ES EL PARAÍSO

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

**OUTTAKES DE AMOR DE VERANO**

**ESTO ES EL PARAÍSO**

¡Esto era el paraíso!

Jess, Ang y yo.

Recién graduadas de pre med con nuestras perfectas calificaciones, y diez días de vacaciones en el paraíso, antes de meternos de lleno en el mundo adulto, y hundirnos durante un lustro y más para ser médicos.

Cuando Lauren dijo que "había" que visitar Ibiza, no habíamos creído que tuviera razón, pero allí estábamos.

Las tres mayores mojigatas del curso, rodeadas de un grupo de italianos y alemanes musculosos, con sus bañadores ajustados que resaltaban sus "paquetes", bebiendo daikiris en la cubierta de un yate, en el Mar Mediterráneo.

Mis maravillosas vacaciones de dos años antes, con Jacob, en La Push, eran un recuerdo destinado al olvido.

Y sólo habían pasado cuatro días desde que habíamos desembarcado en el aeropuerto de Ibiza.

_- Hola –_ saludó una voz sexy detrás de mí

Cuando me volteé, sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cerebro para trasladarse a lugares más excitantes.

Frente a mí, el chico más sexy, caliente y atractivo que había siquiera imaginado jamás.

Alto, delgado pero con los músculos justos para ser envidiado por Brad Pitt. El cabello cobrizo, despeinado y los ojos verdes, profundos y expresivos que gritaban: sexo.

_- Hola –_ respondí con un graznido de voz, mientras escuchaba las risitas tontas y ebrias de Jessica y Angela a mis espaldas.

_- ¿Puedo invitarte una copa?_

_- Supongo que sí –_ acepté y le seguí rumbo al bar, ante las miradas risueñas y conspiradoras de mis amigas.

_- ¿Qué bebes, preciosa?_ – me preguntó acodándose en la barra y estirando su mano para enredar en su dedo un mechón que se había escapado de mi coleta.

¿Qué bebo? ¿Qué sé yo? ¡No puedo pensar cuando haces eso!

Vamos, Bella, céntrate, me dije.

Primera premisa de Charlie Swan: No mezclar bebidas alcohólicas.

La borrachera puede acabar en coma etílico, y lo menos que uno quiere es vomitar en las preciosas zapatillas de un bombón.

Bueno, confieso que la última parte era la primera aseveración de Bella Swan.

_- Un daikiri_

Cuando el barman se dedicó a preparar nuestras bebidas, el bombón estiró su mano hacia mí.

_- Edward_

_- Bella_ – respondí estrechando su mano, y juro que me estremecí con su apretón fuerte y decidido.

En poca palabras, Edward resultó ser el inglés más sexy desde… no me vienen a la cabeza más ingleses sexys aparte de Edward…

Por si fuera poco, era arquitecto y los arquitectos son sexys, desde siempre.

Y esa era la segunda aseveración de Bella Swan, después de la de no vomitar a un bombón.

Cuando me guió a la cubierta superior del yate, yo ya estaba dispuesta a seguirlo a la parte inferior, es decir, la de los camarotes, pero no lo sugirió y yo siempre había sido una cobarde.

Cuando estuvimos sentados en una tumbona, los dedos de Edward se deslizaron por mi cuello y mi clavícula y ya no pude razonar con coherencia.

_- ¿Te alojas en Ibiza?_ – susurró bajando sus labios por mi cuello

_- En "El Hotel Pacha"_ – jadeé en respuesta sin poder asegurar que fuera ese nuestro hotel.

_- Tengo una pequeña cabaña alquilada en la isla de Formentera. ¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo?_ – preguntó mordisqueando mi cuello a la vez que su mano acariciaba el costado de mi pecho, y ahí sí… al diablo con todo.

En un instante intenté recordar las premisas de Charlie.

No hablar con desconocidos, era una regla de la época del colegio, pero intuí que de alguna forma u otra debía haber mutado para convertirse en una regla para mi juventud.

Tal vez no manosearse entraría en la misma categoría, y supuse que alojarse con un chico al que acabas de conocer diez minutos antes, y que guarda una tubería bajo sus pantalones, la cual golpea contra tu trasero desde que te sentó en su regazo, debía estar incluida entre las prohibiciones de Charlie.

Sabía que podía meterme en un lío, y en uno de los grandes, pero, ¡qué diablos! Angela, la hija del reverendo Weber, se había acostado con el delicioso Dimitri, al día siguiente de haber llegado.

Ok, lo había hecho porque Jessica se estaba tirando a Nahuel y ella lo había visto primero, pero Jessica no se echaba un polvo desde que su novio Michael la había dejado por un chico de treinta y cinco, hacía ya más de medio año, así que nunca nos enfadaríamos con ella.

Pero si había algo claro, era que yo no podía perderme esa oportunidad de codearme con la realeza, aunque fuera por tirarme un ciudadano de un reino, el Reino Unido.

Supuse que sería una excusa muy pobre para mi padre, pero no tendría por qué saberlo nunca.

_- Supongo que podría quedarme contigo un par de días_ – fueron las palabras que firmaron mi sentencia, y vaya si no acabaría sintiéndome orgullosa de mi decisión.

La cabaña que Edward tenía alquilada en Formentera, era pequeña pero acogedora. Toda la casa mantenía un estilo rústico, revestida de madera y con muebles de estilo colonial.

En un porche frente al mar había una hamaca enorme que resultó deliciosa para hacer el amor en ella.

Una habitación con una cama extra grande, y una tina rústica junto a un ventanal que miraba al mar.

Yo estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación. Edward tras de mí soltó en el suelo la maleta que habíamos recogido de mi habitación del hotel de Ibiza.

_- Tendremos que compartir habitación _– susurró en mi oído.

No pude evitar estremecerme cuando sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello, y por primera vez sentí miedo.

Era una locura, una locura imprudente que rezaba porque saliera bien.

Estaba sola en una isla perdida, con un chico que podría haber resultado un asesino en serie o un psicópata.

Lo único bueno era que Angela y Jessica estaban enteradas. No era que eso fuera una gran garantía, pero al menos si Edward me asesinaba alguien podría identificarlo.

Tal vez eso le reprimiera de hacerlo.

O tal vez le obligara a matar a mis amigas también.

_- No tengas miedo_ – susurró acariciando mis brazos en un intento de calmarme

_- Creo que esto es totalmente insensato y temerario_ – confesé en voz baja sintiéndome avergonzada.

_- No haremos nada que no desees_ – aseguró _– No te sientas obligada a nada. Si deseas que te lleve de regreso con tus amigas, sólo tienes que decirlo. El último ferry a Ibiza sale a las 10, así que no tienes que preocuparte._

_- ¿No te importa que me vaya? –_ indagué con algo de desilusión

_- Desde luego que me importa. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, pero si no estás segura, te devolveré con tus amigas, pero te invitaré a salir conmigo todos y cada uno de los días que estés aquí._

_- Mi padre me mataría por esto, pero voy a quedarme –_ dije con rotundidad recostando mi espalda en su pecho.

_- Pues no se lo diremos –_ sonrió a la vez que me rodeaba con sus brazos. – _Ponte cómoda, yo prepararé algo para cenar –_ dijo empujándome suavemente hacia la habitación.

Después de darme una ducha en el pequeño baño que había junto a la habitación, me puse un bikini nuevo y un cómodo vestido de algodón.

Salí del baño peinando mi cabello y me topé con Edward que entraba a la habitación quitándose la camiseta a la vez que a mí me quitaba el hipo.

_- Me daré una ducha rápida también –_ dijo pasando a mi lado con una sonrisa divertida _– La cena está lista, sírvete algo para beber y en cinco minutos podemos comer._

_- De acuerdo_ – acepté bajando la mirada sonrojada.

Nos sentamos a la mesa que estaba en la terraza delantera con la deliciosa vista del mar.

Edward había preparado una cena fría, gazpacho, esqueixada de bacallà y gambas cocidas.

Bebimos un vino blanco de la región, fresco y delicioso, mientras hablábamos sobre detalles divertidos de nuestras vidas.

Para cuando las últimas gotas del vino cayeron en nuestras copas, me sentía completamente cómoda y relajada y el sol ya sólo dejaba unos reflejos rosados en el cielo.

_- ¿Un paseo por la playa?_ – ofreció extendiendo su mano hacia mí

_- Me encantaría –_ acepté entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y nos dirigimos a la orilla del mar azul.

Dimos un pequeño paseo con las suaves olas rompiendo contra nuestros pies desnudos.

Caminamos en silencio, pero en uno agradable.

En un momento, Edward se detuvo y me rodeó con sus brazos recostando mi espalda contra su pecho.

Bajó sus labios por mi cuello hasta mi hombro y recostó la cabeza en él.

_- ¿Aún tienes ganas de volver con tus amigas?_ – murmuró

_- Nunca he tenido ganas de volver con ellas_ – confesé también en voz muy baja _– Es sólo que no me pareció muy prudente quedarme con alguien que acabo de conocer. Y te aseguro que aunque seguramente lo dudes, no soy el tipo de chica que hace estas cosas._

_- No creo que lo seas. Tampoco yo lo soy, pero por alguna extraña razón me ha sido imposible resistirme a ti._

_- También a mí._

Me giró en sus brazos y mirándome con las pupilas dilatadas acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó.

Su beso fue como un tsunami, arrasando todo dentro mío.

Lentamente descendimos sobre la arena.

Sus besos eran enloquecedores, mientras su mano ascendía por mi muslo, levantando en su recorrido la falda de mi vestido.

_- No creo poder pasar la noche sin hacerte el amor_ – reconoció haciéndome estremecer.

_¡Qué diablos!_ Yo dudaba poder pasar los siguientes veinte minutos sin arder por combustión espontánea, si Edward no se decidía a hacerlo.

_- No quiero que lo hagas._

Sentí la sonrisa en sus labios pegados a mi clavícula.

Deslizó mi vestido hacia arriba por mi cuerpo y me lo quitó dejándome cubierta por un bikini negro espectacular que, gracias a todo lo sagrado, Rose me había obligado a comprar en mi última visita a casa.

_- ¿Puedo? –_ me pidió con solemnidad con los dedos enredados en el nudo de mi sujetador.

Asentí sin poder decir las palabras, y se deshizo de la prenda.

_- ¡Dios!_ – murmuró _– Eres mucho más de lo que he estado imaginando las últimas siete horas._

Sonreí vanidosa y llevé mis manos al borde de su camiseta.

_- ¿Puedo?_ – repetí sus palabras sonriendo

_- Será un placer._

Edward se recostó sobre mí y me besó. Comenzó un beso tierno que poco a poco fue volviéndose más demandante y lleno de pasión.

Bajó sus labios hacia mis pechos y comenzó a lamerlos y succionarlos.

Sentí mi pezón erguirse dentro de su boca a la vez que su mano acariciaba y pellizcaba el otro pecho.

Repartía sus atenciones entre mis dos pechos mientras los gemidos se escapaban de mi boca.

Un tímido fuego comenzó a arder en mi vientre y rápidamente avivado se deslizó a mi sexo.

Las manos de Edward recorrían mi cuerpo, electrizándolo.

Mis manos se movían ansiosas por el suyo.

Se recostó entre mis piernas levantando una de ellas y acariciando mi muslo. Su erección se apretaba contra mí haciendo palpitar mi sexo y consumiéndome en el deseo.

Me quitó con destreza el bikini y bajó su boca a mi zona más íntima.

Lamía los labios antes de introducir la lengua entre mis pliegues húmedos e inflamados.

Introdujo un dedo y luego otro en mi vagina, y comenzó a bombear dentro mío con sus labios succionando el clítoris henchido. En sólo unos instantes el orgasmo más increíble que podía imaginar me devastó.

Llevé mis manos a sus cabellos y tiré de ellos para dejarle tumbado sobre mí.

Le besaba con impaciencia a la vez que tiraba de sus pantalones chinos. Edward se irguió y se desnudó para tumbarse sobre mí con su brillante y duro miembro golpeando la entrada de mi sexo.

_- Házmelo…_ – rogué jadeante

_- Ahora mismo, preciosa._

Lentamente me penetró hasta estar completamente dentro mío.

Muy despacio comenzó a mecerse entrando y saliendo de mi apretada cavidad. Me embistió haciéndome estremecer más y más, hasta que mis músculos comenzaron a ceñirse sobre él.

_- Edward…_ – gemí

_- Sí, preciosa, vamos_ – me urgió acometiéndome

_- Edward… creo…_

_- Sí, nena, vamos, córrete para mí… _

Levanté las piernas para rodear su cintura cuando finalmente alcancé el clímax y con un grito me arqueé pegándome a él.

El orgasmo de Edward le asaltó y se derramó en mi interior con un gruñido satisfecho.

Nos quedamos unos instantes tendidos en la arena buscando oxígeno para recuperarnos.

Si había algo de lo que podía estar segura, era que nunca me arrepentiría de haberle dicho que sí a su invitación.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por leerme, y gracias por la aceptación del fic.**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis de este primer outtake.**_

_**Tal vez haya más, pero aún no lo sé.**_

_**Este es como regalo por haberme dejado más de 2000 reviews.**_


	2. NAVIDADES EN SEATTLE

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

**OUTTAKES DE AMOR DE VERANO**

**NAVIDADES EN SEATTLE**

Esto era lo que realmente odiaba de viajar en estas fechas.

¿Por qué a todo el mundo se le ocurría recorrer el mundo para pasar las navidades en otro sitio?

¿Por qué razón me había comprometido con Esme a pasar las vacaciones en Seattle con lo bien que estaba yo en Londres?

¿Cómo era posible que habiendo vuelos directos de Londres a Seattle, que sólo tardaban diez horas, yo me hubiera tenido que embarcar en un viaje de veinticinco horas y tres escalas, sólo para brindar con mis padres?

¡Veinticinco horas!

Y todo por comprar el billete a último momento. Pero ¿cómo comprarlo antes si no estaba en mis planes viajar?

¿A quién diablos se le ocurría pasar más de un día entero en aviones y aeropuertos sólo para tomarse una copa de champagne con su familia?

Parece ser que a mí sí se me había ocurrido.

Había salido esa mañana de Londres rumbo a Dublín.

Después de una escala en Dublín de casi tres horas, había subido a un nuevo avión para viajar hasta Nueva York, donde acabábamos de aterrizar.

Ahora tenía tres horas y trece minutos para dejar este avión, recuperar mi maleta, pasar por migración y salir de la Terminal del JFK para cambiar de aeropuerto.

Coger un taxi, rezar para que el chofer se diera prisa y llegara a tiempo al aeropuerto de La Guardia para facturar mi equipaje en un vuelo a Filadelfia.

En Filadelfia, después de una escala de dos horas, por fin podría tomar mi último vuelo que me dejaría en Seattle.

Me extenuaba de sólo pensarlo.

Con todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente en casa, y yo aquí dando vueltas por el mundo, chocando con individuos disfrazados de Santa Claus y ánimo festivo.

Esto era un desastre y mi mal humor iba in crescendo.

Cuando la azafata nos despidió, la sonrisa seductora que me dirigió me irritó.

Cariño, llevo doce horas de viaje, y acabo de soportar siete horas en un avión atestado, sentado entre un hombre que apestaba a alcohol y sudor y una mujer que llevaba consigo a su hijo de dos años que lloriqueó y pataleó durante las tres cuartas partes del vuelo.

¿Crees que tengo ganas de coquetear contigo, por muy guapa y complaciente que puedas ser?

Pues no. Sólo tengo ganas de recoger mi equipaje y salir de este maldito aeropuerto.

Mi maleta debía salir por la cinta ocho, así que allí me reuní con los doscientos pasajeros de mi vuelo, a esperar.

Como no podía ser de otra forma fue la última en salir, lo cual reducía notablemente mi tiempo de margen entre mis conexiones.

Me colgué la bolsa al hombro y salí de la Terminal hacia la larga cola de taxis.

Fue entonces que la vi.

Unas veinte personas por delante de mí estaba ella lista para subir a un coche de alquiler.

El empleado cargó su equipaje en el maletero y le entregó las llaves del coche, mientras ella abría la puerta del conductor.

_- ¡Bella! –_ grité y varias personas de la cola se voltearon hacia mí _– ¡Bella!_ – volví a gritar desesperado, pero no me escuchó.

Era ella. Estaba seguro de que lo era. Reconocería su espalda, sus piernas y su precioso cabello caoba en cualquier parte del mundo.

¡Dios! Tenía que ser ella.

Tenía que ser ella y yo no podía perderla de vista.

Bella subió a su coche y éste arrancó.

Saltando por delante de varias personas, y escuchando sus gritos y sus insultos, me subí al primer taxi que encontré libre, ignorando a las personas que esperaban.

_- Siga a ese coche –_ dije y me sentí protagonista de un mal thriller.

El conductor me miró especulativo.

_- Disculpe, la chica que va en ese coche, ha cogido mi equipaje por error. Sígalo, por favor. –_ ordené con el mejor tono autoritario que supe utilizar y surtió efecto.

Casi.

Pasmosamente, mi chofer comenzó a seguir al coche azul aunque con varios vehículos entre medio de ambos.

Por fin mi viaje a los Estados Unidos cobraba sentido.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente.

Me había pasado los últimos seis meses pensando en ella y auto flagelándome por no haber buscado alguna forma de mantener el contacto.

¿En qué coño había estado pensando cuando estábamos de pie ante la puerta de embarque del aeropuerto de Ibiza?

Es verdad que robarle los últimos besos y caricias de esa semana había obnubilado mi mente, pero ¿cómo no pensé siquiera en pedirle su número telefónico, o al menos su apellido?

Bella.

Era todo lo que tenía de ella. Podría haberse llamado Bella, Annabella, Isabella, Clarabella.

O incluso podía ser sólo un apodo que le había dado su abuelo italiano. Si es que tenía ascendencia italiana.

¿Cuántas chicas con nombres así estudiaban medicina en Nueva York?

¿Y en cuál universidad? ¿Columbia, Cornell, New York?

No existía fuerza humana que me hiciera perderla ahora.

Todavía recordaba cada uno de los mejores seis días de mi vida.

Aún recordaba la sensación de absoluta necesidad que había sentido al verla en la cubierta de aquel yate, riendo con sus dos amigas y rodeadas de chicos.

No, había pensado en ese momento, olvidadla, es mía.

Siendo tan tímida y decorosa como era, había sido una sorpresa que aceptara mi invitación. Pero había sido una sorpresa más que grata.

Ya nada sería igual después de ese viaje.

Nuestro último día juntos había sido maravilloso en todo sentido. Igual que los anteriores, pero la confianza entre nosotros ya era enorme.

Para entonces, Bella ya se sentía más cómoda y relajada y ya no era la chica tímida que había sido seis días antes.

Ese día nos habíamos despertado sobre el mediodía, como cada día.

Desnudos y en un enredo de brazos y piernas, como cada día.

Con mi pene erecto contra su cuerpo, como cada día.

_- Mmm, buenos días_ – había murmurado Bella estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza lo que hacía levantar sus pechos

No pudiéndome resistir, había bajado mi boca sobre su pecho para darle un ligero mordisco a su pezón rosado.

_- Buenos días, princesa –_ respondí contra su pecho

_- ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?_ – preguntó sugerente

_- ¿Antes o después de que te haga el amor?_

_- Mmm, ¿antes?_

_- Te haré el amor_ – aseguré haciéndola reír a la vez que succionaba su ya erguido botón.

_- Ok, ¿y después?_

_- Te haré el amor por tercera vez_ – le informé separándome de ella sólo un instante.

_- ¿Por tercera vez?_

_- Sí. Te lo haré antes, durante y después. _

_- Mmm, no sé si tengo tanta energía_ – aseguró a la vez que separaba las piernas y se movía para quedar bajo mi cuerpo.

_- Tú sólo relájate_ – ordené deslizando mis labios por su vientre hasta alcanzar su delicioso pubis.

Lo lamí y lo succioné antes de penetrarla con mi lengua, mientras mis dedos separaban sus henchidos y húmedos labios, para revelarme su exquisito interior.

Bella sabía a gloria, no había otra forma de definirlo.

Sus gemidos sinceros y faltos de florituras me ponían duro como una roca.

Su completa entrega me volvía loco.

La lamí y la chupé mientras admirada su precioso clítoris inflamarse y palpitar frente a mí.

_- Edward… –_ gemía, y escuchar mi nombre en su voz ronca de deseo, me dejaba al borde del colapso.

Dirigí mi pulgar a su clítoris y lo amasé y acaricié, mientras mi lengua continuaba lamiéndola y arremetiendo en su interior.

Vi las manos de Bella convertirse en puños y estrujar las frescas sábanas revueltas, y supe que estaba muy cerca.

Sus dientes mordían su labio inferior y sus talones se apoyaban sobre la cama para impulsar sus caderas hacia arriba.

Colé dos dedos en su interior húmedo y resbaladizo y la embestí mientras mis labios apretaban su rosado clítoris.

El orgasmo de Bella fue avasallante y sus gemidos y jadeos me enloquecieron.

La chica tan tímida y recatada de seis días atrás había quedado relegada cuando esta ninfa del sexo había salido a la superficie.

La penetré antes de que se hubiera recuperado completamente, y con alocado vaivén la llevé a un nuevo clímax. Uno que me arrastró con él y me obligó a descargarme tras unas pocas embestidas.

_- Señor, ¿quiere que siga? Estamos yendo a Jersey _– me dijo el taxista colándose en mis recuerdos y haciéndome volver al presente

_- Lo sé, lo sé. Siga_ – ordené _– No puede perderla de vista._

El coche en el que viajaba Bella seguía rumbo al oeste, y después de cuarenta minutos pasábamos por Newport.

Sabía con certeza que perdería mi vuelo a Seattle pero poco me importaba en ese momento, ante la perspectiva de tener una vez más a Bella entre mis brazos.

Serían unas excelentes fiestas navideñas si podía pasarlas con la chica que me tenía obsesionado.

Todos los recuerdos que había estado intentando apagar durante esos últimos meses, volvían ahora a mi mente sin censuras.

Bella y yo nadando en el mar turquesa del Mediterráneo.

Bella y yo acariciándonos después de hacer el amor, tumbados sobre la arena de una cala perdida y desierta.

Bella vergonzosa y con todo su cuerpo sonrojado, mientras se quitaba el bikini en una playa nudista, a la vez que me provocaba una erección que yo intentaba esconder.

Bella. Bella. Bella.

Sentí una excitación adolescente, cuando el coche al fin se detuvo, aparcando frente a un bloque de pisos en Jersey City.

Mi taxi se detuvo en un lugar libre al otro lado de la calle a unos diez metros de Bella.

Abrí la puerta del taxi dispuesto a saltar de él, pero un carraspeo del taxista me detuvo.

_- Hey, amigo –_ dijo el hombre pensando seguramente en que debería correr tras de mí.

_- Sí, sí, disculpe_ – me excusé sacando la cartera del bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta, sin quitar la vista del otro coche. – _Quédese el cambio_ – le dije al hombre al entregarle un billete de cien dólares.

Sabía que tampoco le estaba regalando tanto, pero no me quedé a ver si su rostro mostraba fastidio o satisfacción.

Bella bajó del coche y se dirigió a la parte trasera para abrir el maletero y sacar dos maletas de él.

Estaba de espaldas a mí y su cabello suelto escondía su rostro, pero era ella. Lo sabía.

_- ¡Bella!_ – grité mientras cruzaba intentando esquivar el intenso tráfico - _¡Bella!_ – volví a llamarle pero no se volteó a verme.

Cuando al fin la alcancé y tiré de su brazo, se volteó sorprendida y atemorizada.

Su rostro espantado me interrogó en silencio, y mi excitación desapareció cayendo en un profundo agujero negro.

Mi gozo en un pozo.

No era ella.

No era ella, no era mi Bella, y no logro entender cómo pude confundirla.

_- Disculpa. Te confundí con alguien más._ – me excusé soltando su brazo.

La chica me observó comprensiva pero claramente aprensiva.

Dejé caer los hombros abatido, a la vez que me volteaba en busca de un taxi que me regresara a mi destino.

Todavía podía conseguir un nuevo vuelo a Seattle para hoy.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por leerme, y gracias por la aceptación del fic.**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis de este segundo outtake, éste de Edward.**_


	3. MI RAZÓN DE VIVIR

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

**OUTTAKES DE AMOR DE VERANO**

**MI RAZÓN DE VIVIR**

Sus pequeños deditos sobre mi pecho desnudo.

Su boquita rosa succionando su alimento.

Su cabello, apenas una pelusita y sus enormes ojos verdes ocultos tras sus pequeños párpados.

Era lo más hermoso que yo había visto o soñado jamás, y sólo cuatro horas antes aún seguía dentro de mí.

Había tenido mi primera contracción en la tarde del día anterior, y para la noche, Renée había insistido en ir al hospital.

Después de quince horas de contracciones pero sin dilatación, mi médico había decidido practicar una cesárea.

Y aquí estábamos ahora, mi pequeña Vanessa y yo, su inexperta y aterrorizada madre, conociéndonos de la forma que sólo una madre y su hijo se pueden conocer.

Estos últimos nueve meses habían sido difíciles.

Toda mi vida había cambiado, y era increíble cuánto había cambiado todo.

Desde que tenía memoria había deseado ser médico.

Desde niña, había compartido con mi gran amigo Jasper, mi afición por abrir sapos, y ocuparnos de nuestras heridas, con igual pasión.

Rose siempre se había sentido asqueada por la devoción que yo compartía con su hermano, por todo lo que tuviera relación con heridas y curaciones.

Nunca había imaginado otro futuro en mi vida, más que el de médico.

Pero todo había cambiado después de unas vacaciones maravillosas, que tendrían consecuencias apabullantes.

Después de volver de Europa, con Ang y Jess, cada una habíamos vuelto a casa para pasar un par de días con nuestras familias, antes de que comenzara el nuevo curso.

Así que después de pasar una semana con Charlie y Renée en Seattle, me había instalado nuevamente en nuestro departamento de Nueva York.

Me había vuelto un poco loca con el comienzo de clases y había medio olvidado mi tonto e inútil enamoramiento de aquel increíble inglés con el que había compartido una deliciosa semana, libre de preocupaciones y llena de diversión y sexo. Mucho sexo.

Los últimos días me los había pasado vomitando y con náuseas y mareos.

Estaba segura de que serían los nervios por la nueva etapa universitaria, aunque no dejaba de sospechar que tuviera que ver con la nueva receta de brownies que Jessica había traído de su casa.

Pero cuando había pasado una semana y seguía igual, me había decidido a ir al hospital.

Nunca olvidaría el sentimiento que me embargaba al salir de allí.

Me había sentado en un banco frente a la puerta del hospital y había comenzado a llorar, con un llanto que duraría nueve días de forma casi ininterrumpida.

Estaba embarazada.

Después de haber tenido sexo responsable con Jake durante cuatro años, y un año completo de la más pura castidad, había resultado embarazada de un hombre al que no conocía y con el que había mantenido sexo irresponsable por seis días.

Seis días.

¿En qué coño había estado pensando?

¿Por qué diablos habíamos sido tan imprudentes con la protección?

Pero quién había pensado en protección cuando habíamos compartido la ducha, o cuando Edward me había hecho el amor en la arena con el mar mojando nuestros pies.

Toda una vida de pulcra responsabilidad se había ido por el desagüe en sólo seis días.

Y me había quedado embarazada.

Embarazada a los veintidós, de un hombre que no conocía ni sabía tan siquiera cómo contactar.

Desde el mismo momento de la concepción había condenado a mi hija a no tener a su padre.

Había escuchado mis opciones miles de veces.

Angie, Jess y yo misma las habíamos barajado todas una y otra vez.

Tener el bebé y verme obligada a dejar la universidad y volver a casa, o poner fin al embarazo y seguir con mis planes como hasta entonces.

Dejar la universidad era la decisión más dura y dolorosa que podía imaginar, pero desde el principio había sabido que sería incapaz de terminar con el embarazo y seguir mi vida sin más.

Después de tomar la decisión, decírselo a mis padres se había convertido en un escollo que costaba imaginar.

_- Dime quién es el padre_ – había ordenado Charlie en cuanto, llorosa, le había comunicado la noticia _– Dime quién es el padre y te aseguro que no le quedarán ganas de eludir su responsabilidad._

Había bajado la mirada a mi regazo sintiéndome avergonzada y terriblemente dolida por la decepción que estaba segura provocaría en mis padres.

_- No puedo decírtelo_ – había murmurado

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Bella, hija, no vamos a enfadarnos, sea quien sea. Puedes decírnoslo, Bells. Lo que tu padre quiere es que ese hombre se haga responsable del bebé. No vamos a obligarte a casarte con él, ni nada similar, pero es justo que se ocupe del bebé y será justo para el bebé estar en contacto con su padre._

_- Lo sé_ – les había reconocido _– Lo sé, pero no puedo decíroslo porque no sé quién es. _

_-¿No sabes quién es? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- No sé cómo contactar con él. Sólo sé que se llama Edward, es inglés y trabaja de arquitecto._

_- ¿Y su apellido?_

_- No lo sé._

_- ¿No lo sabes?_

_- No. Tampoco tengo un teléfono o una dirección donde contactarlo. No tengo nada. Lo siento_ – había sollozado y me había derrumbado en los brazos de mi madre.

_- Tranquila, cielo_ – me consolaba entre sus brazos Renée _– No te preocupes, cariño. Todo estará bien._

_- ¿¡Cómo!? –_ grité _– ¿Cómo diablos estará bien? ¡Sólo tengo veintidós y voy a convertirme en madre soltera! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con un bebé?_

_- Tranquila, cariño. Saldremos adelante. No estás sola, Bella_ – aseguró mi madre _– Nunca estarás sola, cariño. Nosotros estaremos contigo siempre, Bells. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti y del bebé._ – prometió

_- Lo siento_ – gimoteé –_ Lamento haberos defraudado._

_- Hey, cariño_ – dijo Charlie acercándose a mí y robándome del regazo de mi madre para acunarme contra él _– ¿Cómo puedes pensar que nos has defraudado?_

_- Tendré que dejar la universidad._

_- Oh, cielo, ése es sin dudas un duro golpe para ti, cariño, y para nosotros en cuanto sabemos cuánto has deseado ser médico. Pero la vida da vueltas, cariño, y por muchos planes que hagamos, a veces suceden cosas que nos obligan a cambiar nuestras decisiones. Pero estamos seguros de que un bebé nos hará a todos mucho más felices que cualquier título profesional. Un hijo para ti y un nieto para tu madre y para mí, ¿qué podría hacernos más felices?_

_- ¿No te molesta saber que he tenido sexo con un desconocido?_ – indagué vergonzosa

_- ¿Te arrepientes tú de ello, Bells? ¿Ese hombre te forzó o te obligó de alguna forma?_

_- No, claro que no. Lo hice porque lo deseaba y fue maravilloso._

_- Entonces no puedo molestarme, cielo._

_- Pero debí pedirle su número al menos, o su apellido... qué sé yo..._

_- Sí, en eso no puedo discrepar contigo. Es una pena que no lo hicieras y lamentablemente eso es algo con lo que tú y tu hijo deberéis vivir toda la vida, pero puedes estar segura de que a tu hijo no le faltará nada, cariño. Tenemos mucho amor para darle, y estaremos contigo siempre. _

Así había sido.

Mis padres no se habían separado de mí en todos los largos meses del embarazo.

Charlie había atendido mis antojos de la forma que cualquiera hubiera esperado que un marido lo hiciera.

Renée me había acompañado en cada cita con el médico y había reído y llorado conmigo cuando habíamos visto al bebé por primera vez en el monitor del consultorio.

Y mientras Renée estuvo a mi lado durante las diecisiete horas que duró el trabajo de parto, Charlie le gritaba a mi médico para que realizara una cesárea.

Pero todo había salido bien, y ahora aquí estábamos, mi pequeña Vanessa y yo.

Dispuestas a ser una familia.

Una pequeña familia de dos, pero con amor suficiente para compensar cualquier ausencia.

No podía dejar de pensar en Edward al mirarla.

Sus pequeñitas facciones me lo recordaban, y pensar que él se perdería la oportunidad de ser el padre de esta pequeñita maravillosa me entristecía.

Pero entonces supe que nunca podría negarle a mi pequeña la esperanza de que tal vez algún día, su padre al fin nos encontrara.

Por alguna razón, no me atreví a perder la esperanza.

Mientras le esperaba, cuidaría de mi niña. De su niña.

Nuestra niña.

Mi razón de vivir.

* * *

_**Hola! Aquí, en medio de mi ausencia, vengo para regalaros un nuevo outtake del fic que tanto nos gustó.**_

_**Es cortito pero espero que les guste.**_

_**Para que recordemos un poco nuestro AMOR DE VERANO.**_

_**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leerme.**_


End file.
